The Midnight Moon
by sid01
Summary: Haruhi and his twin sister are not what they appear. What will the Host Club do when they meet them and discover their world? Ouran High School Host Club/Harry Potter/Avengers Tamaki, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Dumbledore bashing Twins Hitachiin; twins Haru/Haruhi English underlined Japanese normal
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Haruhi stood in front of the gate of Ouran High School. He looked down at his twin who was holding his hand. They had finally made it! Their mother would be so proud!

"Nii-chan, are we going in?"

"Hai. Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"I'm going to go to school with you and nothing will change that, you promised."

"I know, but I wanted to be sure you were ready. Let's go."

Hand in hand they walked through the gate and into the school, until they reached the headmaster's office.

"Sou-san, thank you for seeing us."

The first day of school came and the Fujioka twins put on their matching uniforms and took the subway to school. Although they enrolled together, they had seperate homerooms: Haruhi in room 1A and his twin in 1B. They loved the individuality but would miss eachother.

"We could meet in a music room, nii-chan, study together there after school."

"How 'bout the one on the third floor? Sou-san mentioned it wasn't used for music anymore, so it should be fine." She nodded.

In Haruhi's class, there was a set of Twins. If he could figure what name went with which face, he would talk to them about good pranks. He smirked, he loved pulling pranks with his sister as much as he loved his sister.

The end of school came and Haruhi walked to the third music room. When he opened it, he saw people flirting.

 _A host club huh? Nee-chan, you've gotta see this!_

"Ah! Is this a new customer!?" an annoyingly chipper voice asked.

"No, he's not," said a boy with glasses known to Haruhi as Ootori Kyouya.

"Kyouya-san. Fancy meeting you here. How's your sister doing? Still keeping you in line?" Haruhi asked formally.

"As much as she can, Haruhi-san," he returned formally. "How is your family?"

"Haru'll be here momentarily. We were put in seperate classes. It can be a bother sometimes."

"Indeed."

"Kyouya? Who is this?" It was one of the red haired twins from Haruhi's class. There was a tsking sound behind Haruhi. Everyone looked to find a clone of Haruhi.

"How's that, nee-chan? They're in your class and don't even know who you are. Unprofessional," the clone sniffed.

"This is Haruhi's twin, Haru. Nice to see you again," Kyouya informed the others. Haruhi winked at Kyouya when he noticed that he was playing along with their gender benders.

"Haruhi wouldn't stop going on and on about how horrible you'd be with our father, what with your networking abilities."

"Another pair to play with," the Twins said. "I'm Hitachiin Hikaru and this is Karou."

"And I'm Suo Tamaki; the Valient. And here, we all give ladies pleasure in out social graces and-"

"And lessons in selfishness, conceit and being pompous," Haruhi said. "I wonder why they keep coming back to you. At least Kyouya-san is truthful in his tactful way, but you have nothing any girl would want."

Tamaki deflated and curled into a ball on his side.

"Wow, he could grow mushrooms,"Haru stated dryly. "Nee-chan, mother would be proud of how you defended Kyouya-san. Remember her trouble with... _that_ club? Father's career had just started at the bar."

"Mmhmm."

"I remember that bar. Very interesting place. The waiters were eager to please in those outfits," Kyouya said.

"Father said that you'd been in. Did you dress for the occasion or go in your normal attire?" Haruhi teased, looking around the room while Kyouya flushed slightly.

The room was decorated as a French garden and the hosts all dressed for the part...even Kyouya. That was surprising.

"So Kyouya,"Haru said quietly as she read her brother through their one-in-a-million link of the mind. "Is Tamaki your mate or do you get something out of dressing like a theater act?" Tamaki continued sulking, obliviously rocking back and forth muttering under his breath about mean people ganging up on him.

"A little of both, I get the experience of being treasurer and book keeper here," he replied.

"How many shares have you bought out of that family business of your father's?"

"Enough," he evaded. The twins nodded back at him. A chipper voice broke them from their wandering thoughts.

"Why's the door blocked?" A blonde cherub, thing, walked in from the back room followed by a tall, dark man.

"Haru, Haruhi, this is Haninozuka Mitskuni and Morinozuka Takashi; the upper class men in our club. They would beat most black and blur before you could take a stance, so behave," Kyouya warned.

"Hai," they answered.

"Kyo-chan," Hani-san said. "Why are you warning them? You usually let people find out for themselves or tell them when they finally ask." The three people in question smirked. Not in a good way either.

"Because he doesn't have a choice, right?" the twins asked in tandem.

"Hai, I have no choice. I fully blame my mother and her youth." Everyone looked confused.

"So. Time is money. Let's get back to work," Kyouya demanded. Tamaki came out of his stupor and stood up.

"You two should stay!" he proclaimed with weird lights, roses, and lots of glitter.

Haruhi turned and made eye contact with Haru. After a moment of mental conversation, they turned to Kyouya and held out their right hands. "Pay up Kyouya-san!" Haru demanded.

"And give me your cell so we can call dad," Haruhi said. Kyouya put his hands in his pockets, dug out his cell and handed it to Haruhi and 3000 yen to Haru with a frown marring his face.

"Careful Kyo-san,"Haru cautioned.

"If you keep that up, you'll have wrinkles... and have to file for bankruptcy," Haruhi finished without looking up from where he was typing a message to his father. A second later, the phone started ringing.

"Kyouya-san, 1000 yen says it's dad and he's not happy."

"Deal."

Haruhi put it on speaker phone, and the sound of a yelling Ranka filled the room. Everyone in the room, ladies included, turned their attention toward them.

"HOW COULD YOU?! AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MOTHER WITH SUCH CLUBS, HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT?!"

"DAD!" the twins roared. There was silence on both ends of the phone. "It's not like mom's club, that one is only girls. Plus, Kyouya-san is here," Haru explained slowly with exaggerated patience.

"Kyouya-chan! How are you?"

"Fine Ranka-chan. My sister sends her love and my father his distant, respectful, and utter loathing for you and your family. How are you?"

"I'm trying to adjust to my angels out of the house. The last time I saw you was at the funeral. We should get together soon and discuss embarrassing stories about mutual contacts, yeah?"

"Hai, I would enjoy seeing you again."

"Take care of my Haru's and make sure they're home by 5:00 pm. Haruhi, could you make your special recipe you perfected from Misuzu-chi?"

"Sure, dad. I'll have it ready by the time your second shift is done. Can Haru make that American dessert she found? Those chocolate fudge brownies?"

"OOOO, yes! See you two tonight. We need to meet up soon Kyo-chan."

"Hai. Bye!" the three of them said.

"1000 yen Kyo-san!" the Haru's exclaimed.

"Damn," he cursed as he handed over the money."

"Now ladies, may we socialize with you?" Haru asked.

"Hai!" they shrieked back.

Fangirls...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morinozuka Takashi didn't know what to make of the exchange students. They knew Kyouya on a personal level and could send Tamaki into a cryng state at one word. And the way they looked at Takashi made the Morinozuka heir nervous...like they saw through the facade. Only the Mori's parents knew the heir's true name was Taka and that she was a girl. Sure she was extremely tall and had short spikey hair, but her breasts, through small, were big enough if she didn't bind them.

But this new set of twins, Haruhi the girl, and Haru the boy. They acted like they knew a secret. And Kyouya looked like he knew it. Did they suspect her?

"Are you ok Morinozuka-sempai?" a voice behind her asked. She turned to see Haruhi looking at her with a worried look in her eyes. Taka nodded slowly. Haruhi looked around and stepped closer. Over the last couple of days, Haruhi and Haru had been coming to the Host Club regularly.

"Morinozuka-sempai, you don't have to pretend with me or Haru. We know your secret, but we won't tell anyone. Until you're ready to." Taka's eyes widened and she looked around to see if anyone had over heard.

"How did you find out," she hissed, grabbing the other girl's upper arm to drag her to a corner.

"Because my sister and I do that. We grew up around a lot of cross-dressers." Taka stared at Haruhi.

"Haru is a girl. You are a boy, that's what you're telling me?" Haruhi nodded with a mischievous grin on his face.

"We knew when you walked in. You may hide it wellm but growing up with cross-dressers gives you all kinds of tells."

"And Kyouya?"

"Is sort of a cousin. We're obligated to each other." Taka blinked and stared down at Haruhi thinking he must be joking.

"My mom was friends with his. They had a steady relationship, but when mom met dad, they were like sisters. We would meet up with each other a lot. When mom died, Kyoya's father forbade him from seeing us. We called each other, kept in contact, but sometimes his father found out and blocked us out."

"And you bet against him. Not usually a good idea."

"Nah, he and dad do it all the time. You just gotta know when to stop. So what's your name?" The older girl hesitated.

"Morinozuka Taka."

"Can I call you Mori-san?"

Taka blinked. No one had ever really asked; they had just done it.

"Hai."

"What's this?" Haru asked, putting her arms around Haruhi's waist. "Having fun flirting without me?"

"Haru!" her brother exclaimed, blushing slightly.

Taka's cheeks heated and she ducked her head.

"Awww! Nii-chan, you and Mori-san are so cute together!" Haruhi shoved Haru off of him and hit her on the head.

"Idiot! What have I told you about saying things like that in front of one of dad's contacts?!"

"Sorry, nii-chan," she said looking bashful. Tamaki looked over and looked at the twins hard. Being the blonde idiot he was, he brushed it off. The Twins and Hani however, seemed to be putting things together. Kyouya slipped beside the twins and adjusted his glasses.

"What's this I'm hearing? Haruhi has a crush on Mori? Ranka will be very interested."

"Do it and I'll tell him what _really_ happened with his favorite corset," Haruhi threatened.

"You wouldn't." Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I won't mention names."

"Close enough," the other boy shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the following weeks, the twins got to know everyone while everyone was puzzling over which twin was which gender. The twins got close to Taka, and Hani inserted himself to find out why they were so interested in his cousin. Hani loved his cousin, but he couldn't see what the twins found so interesting after knowing him such a short amount of time.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Catch me!" Hani exclaimed as he ran to the twins. They turned and caught him.

" Hani-sempai, you can't yell out Haru-chan, we don't know which one of us you're talking to," groaned Haru. Hani's eyes widened as he felt Haru's breasts.

"Then what do I yell out?" Hani asked still trying to find out if Haruhi was a boy or a girl.

"Thing one and Thing two, of coarse!" they exclaimed together. Haruhi leaned down to Hani's ear and whispered,"If you want to continue living, you'll stop palming my sister." Hani nodded and leaped into Mori's arms, whimpering.

As Hani burrowed into Mori's arms the twins wondered how Taka kept her secret from Hani.

* * *

It was a boring day when Haruhi was waylaid on his way to the Host Club. Haru was waiting by the door, when he was yanked to the side of a girl taller than him.

"Why, my flower, where ever are you off to?"

"To my club. Let me go...And I'm not your flower!"

"Now, lovely, don't be like that. Come with us and you can see what fun Lobelia can be?"

"Haru! HELP! It's the Lobelia freaks!" Haru dashed to her brother's side. Kyouya peeked out the door to see what the commotion was, then followed Haru to where Haruhi was trying to fight off the Lobelia girls, Taka close behind him.

"Now, my flower, why are you fighting us? We're saving you from the terrible Host Club here."

" _I'm_ a host! And stop calling me a flower! I'm not yours and I'm a guy!"

"I think not. We can always tell these things. Your doppelganger, however cute he is, can't compare with you, little lovely."

"You are not part of Ouran," Kyouya said. "Therefor, if you don't leave the premises in the next ten minutes, I will have to call security. Now please-"

"Oh, Ootori Kyouya. Why do you keep our little flower away from where she belongs?"

"As I was saying, please unhand my cousin. He, his sister and their father are all cross-dressers. Though he loves to be seen in girl's attire, he hates the Lobelia Zuka Club because of what they did to his mother."

The Lobelia girls blinked stupidly and Haruhi broke the gold they had on him. He ran straight into Taka's arms, shaking. Taka pulled Haruhi into her arms while Haru came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him too.

"You're not there, Haruhi. They're not here either. You're safe in our arms. Those bastards are dead and you're here with me." Haruhi nodded into Taka's chest, wrapping his arms around her clutching at the fabric on her back to know she was there. _I think I have more than a crush on her,_ he thought dryly as he struggled against the memories and phantom touches.

His shaking subsided little by little and his sobs stopped, though tears still ran down his cheeks. Pulling in a deep breath, Haruhi squeezed Taka around the waist and let go, stepping back and leaning on his twin.

"Kyo," Haru said. Haruhi noticed the Zuka Club girls were gone. "I think we need to go home instead of club."

"Hai. Take my driver, it's faster than the subway." Kyouya slowly approached Haruhi. He nodded to his cousin's silent question. The second year pulled Haruhi gently toward him and wiped away the tears and stains on Haruhi's face, then took him in his arms. The smaller boy hid his head in the other's neck. Kyouya gently kissed his forehead, then let him go.

"Don't forget, little cousin, even if I have to go against my father, there's always a room at my house...ok, my sister's house."

"Arigato, Kyo." Haruhi pulled back and kissed his cousin's cheek. He walked over to Taka and kissed her chin saying, "Arigato, Taka." The tall girl nodded with a blush on her cheeks.

Haru took her brother's hand and gently led her twin to Kyouya's limo. When they got home, she led Haruhi to their room and she got him in his pajamas, then put hers on. They curled up in her bed and as he fell asleep, he cried his silent tears falling on his twin's neck. When their father got home, he came into their room and got in bed with them, pulling them both into his arms. He fell asleep petting his son's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you feeling better Haruhi-chan?" the innocent voice of Hani asked as the twins walked into the third music room.

"Hai, arigato Hami-sempai," Haruhi said, then went to his customers.

"Haru..." Taka said as the other girl walked to her customers. "What happened to him?"

"Since I know you really care about my brother, I'll tell you a little. Just don't tell him I told you...or talk about it until he brings it up, yeah?" Taka nodded. "He was kidnapped two years ago. Tortured and raped for months. He didn't say anything for so long that his vocal chords were slightly damaged. He still has episodes that he thinks he's still there." Taka nodded. She felt rage overwhelm her. Her heart sped up, her breath quickened, eyes narrowing. She wanted nothing more than to hunt down the bastards that hurt _her_ Haruhi.

That pulled her back fast. Haruhi wasn't hers, in fact she doubted that he even liked her. She nodded to Haru, and walked back to her customers.

* * *

"She likes you, you know?"

"Who, nee-chan?"

"Taka. She doesn't think that she could ever find someone that could love her let alone like her, nii-chan. You should ask her out," Haru said.

"I don't think I'm ready yet, Haru. I have too much baggage to bring anything to the relationship."

"How do you think she feels? She thinks exactly the same thing; that she's not worth the relationship. At least talk to her about it, ok?"

"I'll try, Haru. I'll try.

* * *

The months went by and the Host club got ready for Halloween. Haruhi and Taka got closer and Haru became less outwardly protective of Haruhi.

Tamaki grabbed the twins and threw them into the changing room. The twins were used to this by now and began to get changed. As Haruhi had no shirt on his costume, Haru gave her's to her brother and kept her bra on.

When they walked out, Tamaki was almost rabid.

"Haruhi, take that shirt off! It's indecent for a lady to wear so little! Haru, cover yourself!" He began pulling on the twins, trying to get them to switch the shirt. Haruhi lost all the color in his face and began shaking. Kyouya shoved the blonde aside and slowly walked toward his cousin, arms held out. Haruhi flung himself into Kyouya's arms as the tears started down his cheeks.

"Nii-chan has to wear a shirt. He is not to ever be without one," Haru told him coldly. Kyouya glared over the sobbing boy's head at the club president. Taka walked over to the cousins and put a hand on Haruhi's head.

"You're not there, and they're not here. I won't let them near you," she told him so quietly that no one but Kyouya could over hear.

The boy calmed and nodded. Kyouya rubbed his back and held him, saying nothing. The Twins looked in awe at Kyouya. They had only seen him as cold and calculating, not this warm, comforting figure with his cousin.

Hani looked over at his own cousin. He didn't know who this boy was, but Takashi wasn't himself anymore.

Tamaki was getting more and more agitated as he got chewed out by a half naked girl. Why would any decent young lady give up her shirt for a boy when she should want to be modest. Being the idiot he is, he voiced this opinion...and was promptly round house kicked and slammed into the wall with a hand wrapped around his throat.

Hani stood to defend his Tama-chan, but at Mori's shake of the head, he sat again and watched quietly.

"Listen, you pompous wind-bag; Haruhi has aphephobia and is terrified without clothing. Don't pretend to know or understand my brother or what hell he has gone through! I haven't gone through anything close to what he has, but I know what he thinks and feels better than he does. Our Bond is stronger than the Twins' and we are not here out of favor or obligation to you. We're here 'cause Kyouya asked. Make by brother cry again, and not only will we leave the club, but I will personally kill you. Slowly and painfully, limb from limb until you cry for death. I'll exploit all of your weaknesses and reduce you to a whimpering shell of a man. You won't die. It'll be worse than death. I know her keeper very well." Haruhi had transferred into Taka's arms halfway through the tirade and Kyouya stood behind Haru, but still close to Haruhi.

"Haru," Kyouya said. "I d think Harry would want you to keep him out of this."

"Iae. Harry is even more protective and possessive of Haruhi than I am. He's had worse treatment. He was starved of not only food, but of human touch and affection that was not a blow aimed at him or for being alive after something he should not have survived. My brother has love and more support than Harry ever had. No, Harry will make Tamaki's after life worse than Hell if he hurts my brother." She said it with such conviction that no one questioned how she knew this or if she was bluffing.

"Arigato, Taka-san," Haruhi whispered into her shirt.

"You can call me Taka, Haruhi. You can count on me any time," she responded.

Haruhi sighed and leaned further into Taka's embrace. She could feel the scars that covered Haruhi's back and gently caressed each one she could reach.

As Kyouya dragged Haru off Tanaki, Haruhi clung to Taka. Haru calmed and walked over to her brother taking one of his hands behind Taka's back. She didn't pull Haruhi away from Taka, and they were both grateful for that. As Haruhi rested his head against Taka's chest, she felt something stirring inside of her for this boy in her arms; who knew her secret and accepted her and already knew her better than even Hani ever had. She had her first crush.


	5. Chapter 5

As the twins made their way to the door of the third music room, they felt a stir in the air. They grinned evilly at each other and sped into the room.

"Good, you're here," Kyouya said as they entered. "You two have a new guest who requested both of you," he smirked.

"Hai."

"Good after noon. I'm Haruhi and this is my sister Haru. May I ask your name, after all it's not often a boy is a customer."

"My name is Potter Harry and I'm here to visit my fiancé, her brother, and her cousin. Know where I could find them?"

"Hmmm...nope, I can't help you. You may have to go back to England to look for her. I can't think of anyone like that here. Did you know her brother found his mate that no one knows is a girl and doesn't know the person she has a crush on is made for her," Haruhi said.

"Ouch mate. That' rough. Does she know anything about your past?"

"Only why I have break downs when I'm crowded or have to take off my shirt." They had slipped into English easily.

Harry nodded at him. "Tall, dark and handsome is her?"

"Hai, that's my mate. The only reason she's not mine is because my wolf is too damaged right now, too injured. He cares, we care, but we can't have her until we're whole...or can't hold off any longer. Our mate deserves the best."

Harry nodded again, then turned to Haru. "How're you two, love?"

"We're ok. We don't like being so far away from you, but we worry more for Haruhi. Nothing new."

"What if I told you that me and Teddy are moving here permanently?" The twins looked at him. They glanced at each other then tackled him and nuzzled into his neck and took in his scent. Harry just laughed and wrapped his arms around them, taking in their scent too.

Kyouya gave a soft smile as he watched his cousins reunite with Harry after so long. He was too far away to hear all of what was said, but he loved the happy smiles on their faces. Haruhi had seen too much, that he could still smile was amazing to Kyouya.

"Harry," he said walking up to the pile on the floor. "It's been a while. Are you visiting or going to stay for a time?"

"I intend to stay. I want to learn what I can of the native magic users."

"Japan is known for it's ninjas; shadow walkers. They traveled the world and learned everything they could. Japan is a mismatch of the world's different magical cultures and magics. Intent is the only thing that matters here, not the spell," Kyouya reassured him.

Harry nodded. "Well, I'll learn what I can and stay with the twins." The way they switched languages was confusing to say the least.

"Don't forget to ask Dad, Haru."

Taka looked over at them. Her senses were very sharp after her training so she heard most of the conversation. She understood most of it. Taka wondered how they knew each other and became...jealous of the boy talking to Haruhi. Did she really only have a crush on him? _Yes, but it is turning to something more than that. My mother won't like this,_ she thought.

She walked over to the twins, Kyouya and the foreign student. As she did, she heard, "Well, whoever they are they might be willing to put up with you." And he winked at the new student! The boy laughed and said, "You know you two are almost as annoying as the Weasley twins when you want to be." The twins looked offended while Kyouya outright laughed at them. When he recovered he turned to the boy. "Is that any way to talk to your fiance and her family?"

Taka relaxed slightly and continued over, still curious as to who could make her Haruhi smile like that. As she reached them, she put her hand on Haruhi's head and when he looked up, she tilted her head slightly. She silently asked if he was ok. He nodded and gave her a smile. Since they didn't know Kyouya knew her secret, the twins saw no reason to fill him in.

"Takashi, this is my sister's fiance, Potter Harry. He'll be here for a while." Harry smiled at Taka and said, "It's good to see my brother is in good hands that can take care of him. I know you won't let him down." He was smiling, but his eyes promised that if she hurt Haruhi, Taka would pay for it. She nodded somberly.

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask," he told her. "Come on, Moonbeam, show me around."

"Yes, Harry," Haru said diligently.


	6. Chapter 6

Since the twins were magical twins, they were completely identical...other than gender. Hence why they could talk to each other in their minds. Not even the Hitachiin Twins could tell them apart unless they were told who they were talking to.

Kyouya and Taka could. Kyouya had known them for years and could tell from practice, but Taka always _knew_ who Haruhi was...all the time.

 _It must be the mate thing,_ Haruhi thought. He now loved his mate, but was unsure of what and how to tell her. How could he tell Taka about magic and werewolves? What would her reaction be when he told her?

"Haru, I need your help." His twin wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll help you tell her whatever you want, love." He wrapped hes arms around his twin's back and gently rubbed noses with her. She half purred and they fell on each others necks, nosing them. The full moon was in two nightsm their wolves were more awake, restless, and needed their pack mates.

Somehow, their fangirls saw-then again, they were in the hallway-and started squealing. A couple feinted. They kissed each others necks and pulled back, keeping their hands linked, and walked to their classes.

At the club, Haruhi went up to Hani and Taka.

"Takashi, could you come over for dinner? Hani-san, Haru was wondering if you wanted to come too. We're having western food, 'cause Harry's cooking. Dad wanted to meet some one other than Kyouya for a change, though he'll be there too, and-"

"Haruhi," Taka cut in. "I'll come." She said it so calmly and evenly that Haruhi let out a relieved sigh.

"Will there be cake?" Hani asked. Haruhi grinned and looked back at Haru. Their eyes met.

"Haru says I have to do dessert," Haruhi said turning back. "It'll probably be ice cream and rainbow cake, but I'm sure I can find some strawberry if you want some."

Hani ignored the question and his eyes widened. "What kind of ice cream?"

"I usually make chocolate swirl."

Hani's eyes widened even more and he bounced in place. "You can make ice cream!?"

"Hai," Haruhi chuckled.

"OK! What time?"

Haru looked at Haruhi and they did that creepy eye meeting thing again. Haruhi once again turned back to them and said, "Dad get's off around five. How's that? Half an hour, forty-five minutes after leaving here, yeah?"

"There's no way I'm not coming now!" Hani exclaimed pouncing on Haruhi who caught him easily with out stumbling back. Both Taka and Hani were impressed. "You can make cake and ice cream!" Haruhi continued to grin at him and mussed up his hair, shifting the small senior's weight to one arm.

Brown eyes flashed to an amber shade as Taka brushed his arm while taking Hani from him. He couldn't help it. He reached for Taka to cup her cheek.

A hand caught his wrist. He snarled, whipping around to see Kyouya gripping him ferociously.

"It's in two nights, Haruhi. Think about it, don't use instinct until then. Neither of you are ready for that yet. Even Harry and Harry aren't, no matter how close they are."

Amber faded to brown and Haruhi paled. "How long have you known?"

"Since Harry arrived."

"What were you waiting for, a certified acknowledgement?"

"I was told it was for the pack to deal with so I stayed away from it. I only care about you and her."

"You are pack. How long have you known that she was a she?"

"Since the club started. I don't care who she is as long as she takes care of you and you take care of her."

"I need help, Kyo. That's why I invited you and Hani. I can't explain everything . But you and Haru and Harry can fill in what I can't. I need help," he ended in a whimper.

"I know," Kyouya said as he pulled Haruhi in. Hani had since moved on, taking Taka with him, but she listened on. "I'll be there, Ranka will be there and Harry and Haru will be there. We'll all do whatever we can, Nightshade. I promise."

"I can't loose my mate, Kyo, I can't. We've lost too much to loose her too; it would break us," he slipped back to Japanese.

"I know, love, and we'll do everything we can," Kyouya muzzled Haruhi's hair as the boy's face was burried in his neck. He knew the need for pack unity so close.

Haruhi nuzzled him back, then took a deep breath and stepped away.

"You have to help me make dessert you know. I need the ice cream recipe. Dad was in the kitchen...again."

"Doesn't that man ever learn?" Kyouya groaned.

"No."

* * *

The ice cream was in the freezer, the cake iced and set. Haruhi leaned on Harry who was at the stove grilling hot dogs and hamburgers. He swished his wand and potato wedges flew into the frier. There was a knock at the door, but Harry and Haruhi ignored it, letting Haru get it. Ranka would be here soon. So far, the twins had easily gotten away the day after the full moon, but with this, everything was unsure. Haruhi could barely stand. The full moon was always hardest on him, starting early and ending later than his sister's. Harry was holding most of his weight...and still flipping burgers. He was always so strong and collected. Sure Haruhi was jealous of Harry, but he loved him and Haru too much to hold it against either of them.

When Taka walked into the kitchen, she saw Haruhi leaning heavily on Harry, who had an arm around the boy's waist; jealousy crept into her.

"Tomorrow keep me in the woods, yeah? It's gunna be a lot worse than before because _he_ wants his mate," Haruhi spoke softly to Harry, but Taka could hear.

"Haru and I won't let you out of our sight, you know that love."

"Yeah, but depending on how tonight goes, he'll be a lot jumpier and we'll end up hurting one of you and-"

"Haruhi, love, you can't do worse than Moony did when he found his mate."

"Yeah," Haruhi chuckled tiredly. "He was and alpha, but being an omega; a home stayer, I have a bigger punch than him when pack is involved." Harry chuckled and lifted Haruhi onto the counter while he finished dinner.

Taka observed the younger boy. He was leaning against the cabinets and had his eyes closed. He looked so tired. She walked into the kitchen and stood in front of where Haruhi sat. Her hands lifted and she ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. A half purr erupted from his chest. Though startled, Taka didn't show it at all or hesitate. Harry chuckled behind them.

"If you don't stop, Taka-san, then he'll fall asleep. Then we'll all be in trouble when we try to wake him," Harry cautioned.

"Hmm, Haru says I'm worse than Kyo and the rumors of Hani-san combined, but I think she's jealous 'cause I'm the prettier twin."

"Dream on, Sleeping Beauty," Haru said peeking into the kitchen. "Kyo's here. Up and at 'em. Dad'll be here soon and he'll keep you up late if he heard you had a nap."

Haruhi groaned and leaned forward...until his head rested on Taka's shoulder, face in her neck. She blushed slightly.

"Taka, make the mean people go away!" Haruhi whined. Taka chuckled slightly and compromised for them. She grabbed under the boy's thighs and carried him to the living room. There, she placed him next to Kyouya, who shifted to have Haruhi lean on him. She sat on Haruhi's other side so she was in between him and Hani.

Harry and Haru followed and they talked together, waiting for Ranka to get home.


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi lifted his head as he heard someone on the stairs leading to their second floor apartment. Haru stood, helping her brother up and waited by the door, left hands behind their backs, counting down. As they got to zero, the door opened and the twins tackled the newcomer, yelling, "Pack pile!" Harry and Kyouya stood and went to the pile on the floor and jumped on the pile too. They were Pack, so they got in the pile rather than deal with a pouty Haruhi, moody Ranka, and a pissed off Haru.

When they were seated again, and introductions were out of the way, Ranka turned to Harry. "Where's our Teddy-bear?" he asked, referring to Harry's godson and ward who had just turned four.

"At his grandmother's 'till next month while we move his things to my new place."

"Good," the Harus said together. "I miss my son," Haru continued. Hani gawked at her and Taka tilted her head slightly in confusion. Ranka glanced at his son, then turned to Harry inclining his head.

"I'll start off with my life story after dinner, no use putting anyone off their food. We were just waiting for you, Ranka."

They moved to the dinning room and sat while the couple brought in the food. Ranka and Harry sat at the ends while Hani sat to Ranka's left, Taka next to her cousin, and Haruhi beside her. Haru sat nest to Harry and across from her brother while Kyouya sat beside her. They ate while chatting though Haruhi and Taka didn't speak.

When they were finished, they went back to the living room. Then Harry spoke. He spike of his placement with his aunt and uncle, his room under the stairs, his surprise to find-on this eleventh birthday-that he was a wizard and his parents weren't drunks but murdered by an insane wizard. He described his seven years at magical school and his adventures. Then he told of the Last Battle.

"I was taken prisoner by the Dark Lord and put in a holding cell where I was free range for all Death Eaters to do what the wanted." Haruhi pulled his legs up and curled into a ball, leaning on the end of the couch. Harry sent him a worried look, but continued.

"Whether it was torture or their sexual pleasure, I was used by all but my school enemies; Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"One night, they all came in, the Dark Lord too. With them they had a mew captive. They had taken him from London and knew that he had strong magic. When they found out he was a werewolf, they tried to recruit him. He, of course, knew better than to follow strange men in black robes with white masks," Harry said with pride. Then he grew serious. "They tortured him worse than I had ever had. I got spells that caused pain and encouraged insanity, but those don't work on werewolves. They used hot irons, blades, whips, broke his bones, made special potions. We heard each others screams. They were horrible, but as long as we heard them, we knew we weren't alone.

"Because he was the new fascination, I got time alone to plan and gather my strength. When I had a plan, I told him about it. See, we had cultivated mind links from knowing each other so well...it helped us remain sane."

"It was the worst night when he finally thought up the last of the plan," Haruhi cut in, eyes glazed, staring at the wall with a blank face. Hani looked at him sharply-horrified that anyone could go through that and be as ok as Haruhi was.

"When I told Haruhi about the plan, he told me about his pack mate coming in two days time. We would align the two plans to make a get away. Sure enough, the Dark Lord had and honored guest; two of them. He delighted in showing us to them and offered us for their entertainment. The Lady chose me while her companion chose Haruhi. They led us to their room and once the place was warded, they jumped on Haruhi," Harry finished with a smile.

"My pack had come for me and the plan was working," Haruhi mumbled, though everyone heard him.

Harry barked out a laugh. "Yes, it was working. Until on of the Death Eaters decided to ask if he could join in on the fun with the Lady."

"Three seconds to grab his wrist, three to break it. Forty to knock him out, another two to snaphis neck. Then the Death Eaters swarmed," Hruhi said blankly in a monotone as he started to teremble again. Taka put her hand on Haruhi's knee and slowly rubbed circles on it, helping the boy calm.

"The Dark Lord came to see what was happening," Harry continued with distant eyes. "The only option left was to kill or be killed. The four of us defended each other. In the fray the Dark Lord was vanquished. Soon only two Death Eaters remained. They helped us, gave us potions to heal and said Japan would be the best place to recover."

"But Harry had Teddy to think of now that he was free. Kyouya found us a place to stay while Harry traveled the world to forget. But I can't forget! They're always there clawing at me, burning me!" The shaking was back, but Taka's hand couldn't keep him calm anymore. She gathered the boy to her, placed him in her lap, arms going going around him loosely so he could easily escape from her grasp. Instead of pulling away,he leaned into her and calmed noticeably.

"After that," Harry continued, watching Haruhi carefully, "it became known that I was Haru's mate; that is, the only one who can calm the wolf when no one else would be able to even look at her. The only one she will ever love, her other half. Taka's head snapped up, and she understood exactly what Haruhi and Kyouya had been talking about earlier. Her Haruhi was afraid he wasn't enough for her, that he was too broken. Harry nodded at her, confirming her thoughts, before continuing. "Long distance relationships are hard, but they're worse when one of them has creature blood and another has never had love before. But we gave it a shot. We became pen pals and got to know each other before rushing into anything that could cause problems in the long run.

"After a year, one of the people I thought was a friend slipped me a love potion, Normally I can fight them off easily, but this one was highly illegal and deadly if even one drop too much was added. I went to my old Potions Master for help. He gave me the antidote and advised me to cut all ties with Britian. It was a long time coming so I took hes advise and came here to be with my mate, our son, and her pack."

Hani raised his hand. When 'allowed' to continue he asked, "Is that your real son? Is it Haru's child too?" Haruhi chuckled tiredly beside him. "We'd have to go back to the war and all the battles to answer that one."

"Which will have to wait until next time," Haru cut in, giving her brother the _LOOK_. "You have to be up early tomorrow so we can find a safe spot in the woods." Her brother nodded, but had no energy to get up. Taka looked questioningly at Haru. "Last door on the left."

Taka nodded and slipped one of her arms under Haruhi's knees, keeping the other around his shoulders with her hand resting on his waist. She got up and took him to the room Haru had indicated. His head rested on her collar bone, eyes closed. She didn't leave when she layed him on the bed, but carefully lay next to him and cuddled him close to her.

"You're still going to be my friend?" he asked quietly. She looked into his eyes as one of her hands twined their fingers together.

"I'm your mate," she answered. Haruhi whimpered softly, unsure whether or not this was a rejection. "I'm not going anywhere." He let out a woosh of relief and Taka pulled him closer, kissing his forehead.

"Stay? Just 'til I fall asleep?" Taka kissed his forehead again and began to rub the knots from the boy's back.

"You can't get rid of me, Haruhi. Not even if hell freezes over. I'll stay with you for as long as you want me," she whispered in his ear.

"Be prepared to stay forever, Taka. I need you too much to let you go," he slurred sleepily.

"Sleep. I'll visit day after tomorrow when you're done running around in the woods and having fun."

"Having fun my ass," he muttered "it's painful as hell."

"Goodnight, Haruhi."

"G'night Taka."


	8. Chapter 8

Taka couldn't concentrate. Haru was here, but Harry was with Haruhi in the woods until just after sun up. If she admitted it, all of the past months had been like this; her missing Haruhi while school went on. She had gotten to know Haru better, but she missed her mate. Taka blushed and ducked her head. She had started calling Haruhi her mate since the moment she had figured out that's what she was to him. If only in her head, she called him that, it felt right.

Hani looked up at his cousin. They hadn't talked about what had happened the night before. He had always known Takashi was hiding something from him, and while he still didn't know, he could take a good guess.

During club, Taka sat on a window sill, staring out at the grounds. It was agony knowing her little, semi-fragile Haruhi was going through something so horrible on his own. Sure Harry was with him, but he couldn't know the pain her mate went through.

When the customers were in a lull, Hani hopped to Taka. "Takashi, do you tell me everything, every secret?" Taka stared at him, trying to convey with her eyes that she wanted to.

"I would unless expressly forbidden by the head of the family," she hinted to hin, turning her eyes back to the window.

"Do you miss him?" he asked lowly.

"Aa."

"Are you his mate?" he whispered, climbing into her lap.

"Aa. My father won't be pleased that people outside of the Morinozuka name know. You will have to keep this secret, Mitskuni, until they announce it at graduation." Hani nodded solemnly, leaning against her as he too stared out the window.

"I always suspected, but I didn't want to get you in trouble, _Taka_ -chan." So, she thought, he does know my name.

They wanted me to marry you in the beginning," she said. Hani's head jerked. "Don't worry, Mits. A seer came to the family and said that I had one destined for me that I would love and would marry." Hani sighed, and faced his cousin, putting a hand on her cheek. "As long as you are happy, I don't care. He hurts you, and I'll make him pay. It might be worse with Death Eaters, but I'll still beat him up. He heals fast anyway." Taka glared at him, but nodded.

* * *

Taka walked up to the apartment with Mitskuni on her shoulders. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before, all she could think of was her Haruhi in pain without her. She knew it was the transformation itself that was the only painful thing, but she also knew Haruhi had more than physical pain.

Harry answered the door for them, "We usually all pile together when we come home and crash. Come on, the only reason he 's relatively awake is 'cause he's waiting for you guys. You don't have to join the pack pile, but he needs some physical contact from his mate after last night." Taka nodded and followed Harry to the twins' room where the mattresses were pushed together. Taka was in the middle of the two brunettes who were cuddled to his side. Harry took Haru's side, spooning her. Taka walked toward the bed as Hani jumped from her shoulders. He crawled onto the bed and gently lay himself on Haruhi's chest. He hadn't slept much the last two nights either and wanted sleep as much as the others. Taka slid next to her mate and wrapped her an arm around his waist, entwining their fingers together. He leaned closer to her, resting his weight and Hani's on her. Haruhi sighed in contentment.

"Sleep Haruhi," Taka told him in a low voice. The boy nodded, his eyes already sliding shut. He was soon asleep and Taka watched him.

"Don't hurt him," she heard, meeting Ranka's gaze. "He can't take anyone breaking his heart tool."

She nodded. "I don't think I can. I need this as much as him." Ranka sighed in relief and closed his eyes falling into the arms of Morpheus. Though she thought long on the rapid changes in her life, she soon joined the others in sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

As each day passed, Taka and Haruhi got closer. Though they held off on the physical aspect of their relationship, they talked about everything and nothing. The only people who knew about a relationship beyond friendship were Hani, Haru and Kyouya. Well, Tamaki thought they would be cute together, but he couldn't allow his _most precious_ "youngest son" to have his innocence taken, let alone by a "brute twice his size, who could barely speak."

Not only did this hurt Taka -not that she showed it- but it ticked off Hani, Haruhi, and Haru. Haruhi growled and grabbed his mate's and as Hani judo flipped Tamaki and Haru pulled knives from her sleeves, ready to do anything to protect her pack, even if it was only words that offended.

Again, being the idiot he was, Tamaki saw Haru and smiled. "See! Even Haru disagrees with Mori-sempai and her brother being together!" he said, getting up.

Growling, she slammed him into the wall, one of her blades at the blonde's neck, the other at the ready for anything. "If my brother and Takashi want to have a relationship together, let them! For the first time in his life, he has a friend who's not family or a friend of our family. If they want to take it a step further, so be it. At least Takashi's not a useless bastard who can only think of his own wants and is as narrow minded as a sewing needle. Thin what you want, but leave them, both of them, out of your delusions," she hissed, shoving him a little so his head bounced off the wall.

Upset, Tamaki did as he always did in these situations. "MOTHER! Haru's being inappropriate and Hani-sempai flipped me for no reason!" Kyouya regarded Tamaki coldly. Usually, he didn't take things this far. Knowing it would upset Tamaki worse, Kyouya turned his back to the blonde boy and continued to type at his laptop. The blonde went to 'his corner' and sulked while Haruhi and Taka talked.

"Haruhi?"

"Hold me back, Taka, or I'm going to kill him." She nodded and took Haruhi's waist, bringing him to her lap; encircling him in her arms. He relaxed into her embrace and took deep breaths to calm his wolf. "He's wrong you know," he whispered to her. She looked up as he spoke.

"Aa," she responded, though she looked unconvinced.

"Taka, have you killed before?" She nodded slowly. "To protect someone you love?" Another nod. "My wolf isn't like that. He kills to protect, sure. But he likes the thrill of killing. These hands have innocent blood on them. If anything, I'm a cold hearted killer. It took me months of therapy after the three months with the Death Eaters to acknowledge anyone was talking to me, let alone nod at them. It took a year to start saying the smallest words unless they were Harry or Haru. Even then I talked as little as possible." Taka was about to object, but before she could, Haruhi leaned forward and captured her lips with his. It was sweet, innocent, and sloppy, but it conveyed his love to her.

"Arigato," she whispered when they came up for air. Taka buried her face in Haruhi's neck, clinging to him as she tried to overcome her feelings of self-hatred and worthlessness.

No one had ever comforted her like this. No one had ever thought about her little insecurities unless it was to reprimand her for letting her femininity control her. She liked this feeling of comfort; gentle praise, convincing her of her worth to Haruhi. And she loved it. She loved him.

"Anytime, anywhere Taka. If I can, I'll do anything to make you happy and healthy."

"All I need is you. Your family, my cousin. That is all I need."

Their embrace was broken when Haru put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Clients will be coming soon," was all she said. Before going to her station, she placed a kiss on Taka's cheek. Taka blushed at the blatant show of acceptance and affection that Haru gave her. Haruhi squeezed her hand and kisserd her on the corner of her mouth, then slid from his mate's lap to get into position. The doors opened.

"Welcome."

* * *

Just as they were about to close, the door opened to a little boy looking nervous. When he declared he wanted to make girls happy, Haruhi stared at him, then looked at his sister. Haru nodded, then went over to the boy and said, "The best way to make girls happy is to listen to them and spend time with them." The boy looked at her, bowed, and rushed out the door.

"Aww! Why would you tell him that!? It's obvious that you charm them!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Haruhi looked at him and shook his head. "That may be a way to get them to fall at your feet, but it will never truly make a woman happy. To them, you are saying that they aren't important enough to you to hear what they have to say. When you do that, you make them an object, not a person," Haruhi said. All the girls who watched the conversation nodded wildly and swarmed the twins to fawn over them. Haru stepped forward to deal with them while Haruhi drew back, trying not to panic.

Taka forced down her jealousy at the girls surrounding her mate and placed a hand on his head, lightly petting the silky locks. Haruhi leaned into her and took a calming breath. Still leaning on Taka, Haruhi reached down and took her other hand in his, twining their fingers together. He held it tight, squeezing hard, like he was in pain. Taka took their connected hands and pulled their arms around his torso, holding him tight; braced against her body.

When he got his breathing under control, he squeezed her hand one last time before he loosened his grip. They stayed like that until Haru got the girls under control. When the girls had gone back to previous club activities, Taka leaned down and kissed Haruhi's cheek, so close to his mouth. She let him go and they went back to their customers.

* * *

It wasn't the Host Club's first run in with the newspaper club, but Kyouya swore it would be their last. Tamaki had introduced the other club to "commoner games." He forced both clubs to play, but Kyouya managed to slip away to go through all his information on this newspaper club and the people behind it.

He had known their objective from the beginning, but needed to know how to stop them. In the end, Haruhi came up with that.

He and Harry had thought of this before, during their imprisonment, but couldn't go through with is because of their location. Most of this high bred society would do as Kyouya had, looking for and advantage. Death Eaters had been no different.

Because both were so reliant on their own tactics, neither thought to do something so 'underhanded' or a 'muggle technique.' Kyouya took their advice and searched the club room; top to bottom, in between the furniture, cushions, air vents, everything. Now he knew how to stop them.

While the Twins distracted Tamaki and most of the newspaper club, the Host Club cornered the rest of the newspaper club and shut them down.

Kyouya then invited all of the Host Club (once Tamaki and the Twins got back from playing the 'commoners games') to go out for dinner, compliments of the addition of funds from the newspaper club. As the night wore on, Tamaki, Hani, and Kyouya left and the rest continued to have fun.

The Twins, having never seen their Mori-sempai without Hani, were astonished when the twins included him in their conversations and were shocked when he answered back.

"Ne, Mori-sempai, why are you talking to the low class commoners?" asked Hikaru. Karou elbowed him in the ribs. Mori looked at Hikaru coldly, but Haruhi looked on calmly.

"Hikaru-kun, how long would you say you and all your family-extended or otherwise- would be able to live without working or continuing to invest," Haru asked.

"About fifty years," the selfish Twin answered, somewhat smugly.

"Hear that, Haruhi, only fifty years."

"If we never worked another day and pulled all our investments, up to our second cousins three times removed could live in luxury for the next three hundred years. As soon as the estate for our birth mother is settled, we can ass at _least_ another century." Haruhi couldn't help the satisfaction that welled inside of him as he said this.

"Then again, after five wars and four hundred years of sitting there, it really lost us a lot of money. We could have gone for a couple more hundred years if not for that. Then there's your fiance, Haru, who has a lordship or two and about a thousand more years of freeloading there."

Taka cut in then, "Add the Morinozuka fortune there is two hundred years."

The Twins looked shocked, Not only were they more powerful than the old emperor, but Mori had claimed to be part of their family. Haruhi beamed, noticing the inference, and clasped hands with his mate. Taka smirked at the Twins and their expressions.

"So," Hikaru began. "How long until your dad adopts Mori-sempai too?" Karou galred at his twin while the others stared at Hikaru, two gave icy glares, the other was just as icy but was slightly confused.

"What our dad decides is none of our concern, let alone yours," they said in perfect sync and inflection with a tone of "you're in deep shit, now back off before we pound your face in."

"You're right. It _is_ none of our business. I think it's time to go home _now_ , Hikaru," Karou said yanking his twin up. "Thank you for the company and putting up with by brother."

The twins and Taka nodded at Karou and continued glaring at Hikaru. Haruhi turned to Taka and opened his mouth to answer the questions that Hikaru brought to Taka's mind. Before a sound could be made, Taka held up a hand.

"When you are ready, you will tell me. I can wait until then." The twins gave her a relieved and thankful look and said as one, "Arigato, Taka." She grinned at the and nodded.

* * *

"When is Teddy coming?" Taka asked a week later.

"Sometime next week. Harry's really excited and nervous, he's always worried about something. But I don't blame him." Haruhi gave his mate a sly, mischevious look. "It is his first, after all." Taka couldn't take it anymore, she laughed. She laughed so hard, she cried. She's done neither in years and it felt good to do it once again.

Everyone in the club froze. It was almost an hour until club started. Tamaki unfroze and brought forth his roses and glitter, dancing over to the tall girl.

"Mori-sempai, you simply _must_ change your type! If you duplicated that, we would have even more happy customers!" Taka stared at him. She glanced around the room. As soon as Tamaki started talking, the twins stood defensivly in front of her. Surprisingly, Karou joined them.

"Ne, boss," Hikaru started. "If Mori-sempai did that, who'd be our strong, silent type?"

"I think," Haru said, "that Takashi should be whatever he wants to be. Why should he be anything other than who he is with the guests? Let him choose if he wants to change."

Tamaki turned back to Taka with pleading eyes. Kyouya was listening, prepared for war. Rather, he was prepared to run while the twins waged war, and pick up the ashes of whoever was left. Taka shrugged and walked to sit beside Mitskuni. The small boy grinned and held up a cupcake for his cousin.

Haru suddenly grabbed Haruhi by his face and rubbed her thumbs along his cheek bones. His amber eyes stared back at her. She placed an arm around her twin's waist and brought their lips together. Their lips and tounges fought for dominance and the right to come out on top. Finally, Haruhi submitted and his eyes calmed to their normal warm, rich brown

"Better?"

"Hai. Arigato nee-chan."

"If you two are done fighting for dominance," Kyouya said, making them stiffen, "guests will be here in twenty minutes." The twins blushed and tackled their cousin. The Twins looked stunned, not even they had taken their show that far...in public. Tamaki was a bit disgusted with the real incest shown.

Taka was slightly jealous and slightly turned on, while Hani was wide eyed. The twins began their torture of tickling Kyouya. Haruhi straddled his thighs while Haru kept his arms pinned above his head. The smaller boy began to mercilessly tickle his cousin's sides. Peals of laughter flowed through three mouths. Kyouya finally gave up struggling because, let's face it, one human against two werewolves? Finally they let him catch his breath and helped him up.

"Next time-" Haruhi started.  
"We'll fight-"  
"for dominance-"  
"with you how-"  
"we do-"  
"with each other," they finished together. Kyouya groaned.

"Enough with the twin-speak! Fred and George are bad enough without you two pulling pranks on everyone." The twins looked up through their eye lashes and started whistling innocently. "Haru, Teddy's room will be done by Friday. He misses you three," he informed his cousins.

"Thanks for checking up on him Kyouya," Haru said quietly.

"You know our family," he stated just as quietly. "Pack first. I know I don't always show it, but you guys and the Host Club mean everything to me."

"We love you Kyouya," they said.

"I love you too," he whispered, drawing them into his arms. They wound their arms around his waist and clung to him. Haruhi whimpered.

"Everything will be fine, I know it." They nodded into his chest. They were safe here, all they needed was their pack.


	10. Chapter 10

Haru was mad. Beyond mad, she was pissed. And scared. The Zuka Club had kidnapped her brother.

"DAD! I'm calling Kyo-chan!"

"I'm coming with you."

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other end.

"Kyouya, Haruhi-"

"I'm on my way."

"It's the Zuka Club."

"I'll dig up something on them." Kyouya ended the call.

Now Haru had to tell Harry. He took it well all things considered. His jaw clenched and his eyes turned steely.

"Where," he gritted out.

"What about Teddy? He's coming to visit today."

"Ranka; can you watch out for him instead?" Ranka nodded slowly.

"Find him Harry. Bring him home." Harry nodded curtly.

"Kyo-chan's coming. What are we going to do?"

Harry took her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Mind link him, love. He's probably panicking." Haru nodded and searched for her brother through her mind. There!

'Haruhi, where are you?'

'Lobelia. Hurry, I can't keep us back much longer.'

'We're on the way. Haruhi I think we...we need to call him.'

'...If you think it's a good idea. Just don't leave me here,' he pleaded.

'We're coming now.'

As soon as Kyouya arrived, they left. As the rode in the Ootori limousine, Haru started on her cousin's phone.

~Moony~

~What's wrong Moonbeam?~

~Some people called the Zuka Club decided to take Nightshade for a spin. We thought we might need help. Both of us found our mates so that should be a good enough excuse to come see us.~

~Give me the coordinates. I'll be there in five.~

"Moony's on his way."

"I know. Even if we had left him alone, once he heard Haruhi finally found his mate, he would have come."

"You miss him."

"Yes. He's the last link to my parents and Sirius. He's my other godfather."

"I know."

When they got to Lobelia they waited to hear the tell tale sound of apparation until they went in. Not waiting for the others, Haru followed her nose until she found her brother, Harry close behind her. When they found him, he was surrounded by the Zuka club, staring at the wall with vacant eyes.

"Shit,"Harry said as Haru growled from deep within her chest.

"What have you done to my brother!?"

"We have only perfected the lovely lady. Why would you believe we would ever let such a alady stay in the hospitality of men like you.?"

"Shit," a new voice said behind the group. Turning, Kyouya saw a tall man who was just barely shorter than Taka. His hair was graying. Next to him was another man with black hair with the occasional white speckled throughout it. His glassed gave him a wise look and his round face made him trustworthy.

"That's what I said," Harry commented dryly. "Now that his Alpha's here, we can do something."

The first man stepped forward. The girls began to protest, but the aura around the man was strong and menacing. They parted before him and he walked to Haruhi. When the boy began to growl, the man bared his teeth, challengingly. The growls stopped, but he did not back down. A low, possessive growl filled the air and Haruhi quickly backed down and whimpered.

The man came toward Haruhi, who offered his neck. The man shook his head and held his hand out. The boy took it then flipped it so his wrist was bared. The man brought the wrist up to his mouth and sunk his teeth into it. Haruhi didn't wince, but his eyes became clearer. Blood dropped to the floor.

Kyouya moved toward Haruhi, but the other unknown man put a hand on his shoulder. Haru took her cousin's hand and shook her head. After a few more seconds, the man pulled away and licked the bite, watching as it faded away before his eyes. The boy nodded, then turned to his brother in all but blood.

"Harry-"

"Yeah, I know." He pulled out his holly wand and waved it at the Zuka Club. "You've never met Haru or Haruhi and you have no idea who the Host club is. You will keep away from Ouran." Harry then walked out of the room and Haru pulled Kyouya after them. The strange man picked up Haruhi and met the other man at the door as they walked back to the car.

The ride back to the apartment was quiet. The man with black hair was asking Haruhi medical questions and how he was feeling, if he was short of too much blood.

"I'm fine Bruce," was all Haruhi would say until they reached their home.

As they entered the apartment, they could all hear a clatter in the kitchen.

"Tony!" Haruhi yelled, coming to life as his eyes sparked with anger. "You have ten seconds'till I come in and rip you to pieces. No one will _ever_ be able to find the all of you. Dad would prefer you whole and unharmed, but I'm willing to make exceptions." There was another crash and cursing that came from the kitchen. Haruhi growled and lunged into the kitchen.

He returned shortly dragging an embarrassed Ranka by the wrist and the alleged Tony by the ear.

"If you two are so horny, go get a hotel room! It's not like Tony can't afford it. Go!" The two left after hurried goodbyes.

When they were gone, Haruhi truned to the men. Why are you here exactly?"

"I called him ni-chan. He would have come soon anyway," Haru said. Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Kyouya this is Lupin Remus and Banner Bruce. Guys, my cousin; Kyouya."

* * *

Kyouya knew the story behind Lupin so he didn't particularly like the man, but he could be polite.

"So, this is the man who left his own cubs behind." Ok, maybe not.

Lupin looked chastised, but Banner spoke up. "He didn't know he had cubs until five years ago. By then they were out of the program and adopted. When he introduced himself, his wolf took over. When he woke up, his cubs were covered in blood. I came to get him, He didn't want to face what he'd done to his own children, so he left but kept in contact."

Haruhi snarled. "Is _that_ why you left? You...you don't remember. Do you?" It was said in a statement, but Lupin answered anyway.

"No. I remember meeting you and I remember waking up. Heh, I guess I thought I had attacked you, so I left. Looking back, I was covered in as much blood of my own as in yours. What really happened?" Haruhi looked away, but Haru answered.

"We had always found the full moon hard, if we had continued like that we would have gained lycanthropy as our inheritance. You came and talked with us. You agreed to get to know us at a slight distance.

"The door got broken down and you automatically gave in to Moony and protected us, but he knocked you out. He took Haruhi and would have drained him if I hadn't thrown the old British silverware at him. He grabbed me and bit me. Dad came in and shot him with a silver tipped arrow.

"That's why Haruhi has it harder close to the full moon than I do. All that was left was that poison in his blood...what was left of it."

"What was his name?" Lupin asked, face pale. The twins lloked at each other and comunicated silently. When they reached an agreement, Haruhi looked Lupin in the eyes.

" You won't like it, Remus."

" I don't like it already."

" He's the same man that orphaned Teddy. The same man that turned you. "

"Fenrir," Remus breathed. The twins nodded.

"How could you to stand to look at me that year? Your third year of Hogwarts. How could you stand to see me, knowing I failed to protect you twice?"

They jumped on him. "Because, you're our father, we knew you would protect us as much as you could Alfa," they said.

Remus half chuckled that turned into a sob. The three of them embraced and cried together. Bruce came up behind Remus and put a hand on his shoulder. Kyouya did the same to the twins, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. Harry just stood back with a soft smile on his face.

"Stay tonight, Remus," Haruhi asked in a whisper, eyes averted from everyone in the room.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." Haru he gave a weary chuckle.

"That's what my mate said when we told her about my meeting Harry again."

Remus chuckled too. "As long as my cubs want to me, I'll stay."

" _We'll_ stay ," Bruce cut in.

* * *

The next day at school everyone wondered why Kyouya had disappeared so suddenly. The three living in the Fujioka apartment had taken the week off for a business trip, supposedly.

So, when the three returned, they were attacked with questions.

"Where did you go?"

"What was the weather like?"

"Did you stay at the beach? "

Who did you do business with?"

Most weren't even finished asking when the bell rang for the first. Physics. They had a new teacher who was originally from America, but had been recently located to a town near Brazil.

" I am Banner-sensei."

After classes the twins met up to go to the Host Club. As they entered, they saw Tony Stark sitting at a table, drinking coffee and Thor with a tankard of mead. They closed the door behind them and slunk behind the war. Haruhi took the tankard and took a gulp of it before giving it back. Thor just shook his head with a grin, and passed it to Haru for her to take some. She smiled at him and took a gulp before handing it back.

"Mm. I've always loved Asguardian me," Harusaid. Tony tensed, knowing who was behind him.

"Heeey guys ," he said, turning to face them. "About last night-"

"Just stay out of my kitchen," Haruhi said, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, sir." Tony saluted him and Haruhi rolled his eyes.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Haru asked. Before anyone could answer, Tamaki came dancing over.

"Haruhi! Daddy missed you!" He caught the boy up into his arms and flung him in circles. After about three circles, Tony tore Haruhi from the blonde boy. The momentum of Haruhi was so great that he didn't stop, but continued toward the wall at full speed. He straightened his legs and didn't panic. When he collided with the wall, he bent his knees and did a front flip off the wall to land in a crouch on the ground. He rose calmly and walked back to the group.

"I see you have not lost your fighters touch, son of a Nyx," Thor said in his rumbling voice.

"If anyone can claim to be his daddy, it's me," Tony whined.

"Thank you, Thor. And when pigs fly, Tony."

"How come you're so familiar with the chaperones," Tamaqui exclaimed.

"I've known them for three years. And why the hell would they make Tony-bloody-fucking-Stark a chaperone? Thor, maybe. But Tony?"

"I did what I always do," Tony said, offended.

"Shove money at everyone?"

". . ."

"That's what I thought." Tony threw himself at Haruhi, who dodged and whipped a string at his backside. Tony yelped and everyone's attention turned to them. They were at a stand off.

"I'll ref with Thor," Haru yelled, excited, waving her hand in the air.

The two circled each other. The girls started fan-girling about who would win and placed bets with Kyouya, who didn't look worried in the least.

Both opponents appeared empty handed. Tony reached to Haru who gave him his two double edged 2 1/2 feet scimitars

Haruhi flexed his arms and caught the 6 inch knives not arrested in his sleeves.

They squared off and waited for Thors go ahead.

"Asguardian rules. Use anything you have on your person and in your immediate surroundings. The winner gets to hold my hammer for three minutes. Loser gets a punishment of the winners choosing. Begin!"

They immediately started sparring, exchanging blows. Haruhi even invaded every blow from Tony by dodging and sending another blow at his undefended side.

The doors burst open and a boy exclaimed, "Honinozuka Mitskuni! I challenge you to a duel!"

"Not right now Yasuchika," Hani responded, annoyed.

"Oi!" Harry yelled. "We're in the middle of a betting war here! Watch quietly go away!"

Yasuchika blinked, then saw the pair who had stepped back when they had been interrupted. The boy nodded and sat to watch.

The sparring pair looked to Thor. He watched them then said, "Continue."

After 20 minutes of useless battering, Haruhi chucked a nice at Tony, who ducked. When he looked up again, Haruhi had a lethal looking string.

In the end, Haruhi won by wrapping the string around Tony's neck and putting the handle of his remaining knife to hover over his arc reactor, ready to smash it.

"I give," Tony said, panting.

"Good. I'd hate to have to kill you to win."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what you say every time," Tony brushed it off.

"Dad would cry too much if you died. He wouldn't care if I did it or not." Tony nodded, then ruffled the boys hair. "Ha! I win the pot!" Harry explained across the room.

Haru grumbled about gambling and bad habits, but her eyes were proud and laughing.

"Wow, Haruhi-chan! You really know how to fight, " Hani said, jumping into Haruhi's arms.

"Only out of necessity." Hani nodded solemnly, conceding Haruhi's point.

"I know ni-chan." Haurhi smiled at the boy in his arms.

"Arigato Hani-sempai."

"Mitskuni-chan. You are my cousin now you know."

How he did blushed and Taka invented a new shade of red.

"Hai, Mits-chan," he smiled.

"Oh! Haruhi-chan! This is my younger brother, Yasuchika. He doesn't like me very much. He thinks I give into selfish ways too much," Hani said, downcast.

"It's okay to be selfish once and a while, but if you feel uncomfortable living one way just for honor and family titles, then you will never be happy. If you don't live for yourself, then you will never be your self, but what other people make you," Haruhi told him. "Harry knows all about that. He hinted on it when he told you his story-but you should ask him specifically about it." Hani nodded and walked out over to Harry to ask.

Yasuchika watched his brother before walking over to his cousin and the boy who had been talking to his brother. Before he could say anything Haruhi faced him, asessingly.

"You know, if you want his attention, you could talk to him instead of charging at him."

The boy looked at him. "It's the only thing he'll do with me."

"It's not. He just feels you are condescending of him because of his love for cute things; that you see them as dishonorable. Talk with him instead of challenging him and you both will be fine."

The boy thanked him and left so he could ponder what he had been told.

Taka was about to speak when Tony popped up beside them. "So, Haruhi. How's about dinner at your house?"

"Stay out of my kitchen Iron Freak," he growled dangerously, I narrowing. Haruhi stiffened and cast his eyes towards Harry, hoping he had not heard his comment. He hadn't, so Haruhi continued glaring at Tony.

Taka wondered at this, but said nothing. "Besides you owe me something so go away, Tony."

"No. I don't want to ."

" Thor," Haruhi whined. The big man chuckled and handed Haruhi his tankered and continued to drag the other man to his seat.

Haruhi brightened considerably and it guzzled the contents of the drink handed to him.

"Taka-shi, you have to try this! It's from out of this world!" Haru chuckled at her brothers pun, Thor chuckled, and Tony guffawed.

Taka took the mug and sipped it. She loved it as soon as it hit her tongue. Haru took it from her, took another drink and gave it back to its owner.

"Haruhi, thank you," Taka said.

"For what?"

Taka put her hand on the boy's cheek. "For helping my cousins. No one ever wanted to help them, just to make them stop fighting. Thank you for caring." She leaned in and brushed her lips against her mate's. Haruhi smiled and pulled away to kiss her nose.

"You'd have to have a heart of concrete reinforced with steel in order not to love those two. Even Kyouya can't say no to Mitskuni ."

"Haruhi, come on! You're supposed to be a Host, not chit-chatting around," Tony yelled at him. He rolled his eyes, kissed Taka's cheek, then they both went about entertaining the girls in the club.


	11. Chapter 11

Though they weren't hiding their relationship, they weren't broadcasting it either. Neither did Haru and Harry. They just were. They didn't need to rush things. Well...Haruhi had a deadline, but he didn't want to ruin things with Taka. Sure, it'd be harder on him, but he'd survive.

"Haruhi," Haru started, knowing her brother's thoughts.

"I can't, Haru. I can't ruin things. It'll be hard, but I can survive it."

"Haruhi, it'll ruin you. Both of you. If you won't tell her for you, do it for her." Her brother didn't respond visibly, but she could feel his reluctant acceptance in her mind.

* * *

"Taka," Haruhi asked hesitantly. The girl looked up expectantly. "C-can I talk to you about something?" He couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. Not for this. Taka set her book aside and pulled him into her lap and gently forced his eyes to meet hers.

"There's nothing you can't tell me." The boy took a very visible deep breath and began to talk. He told her of his adoption and his turning, but quickly hurried on.

"Because I am mostly wolf, I...need my mate sooner than Haru does. When I turn sixteen, I reach my magical majority and to stabilize both my mind and my magic," he cut himself off and looked away from her, playing with the hem of his shirt. "I-I would need to claim my mate.: His muscles were relaxed, but he was ready to get off her lap at the first sign of her anger. A hand tilted his chin up so he could see her eyes. They look in them made his breath catch.

"Then you will. I need you just as much as you need me, Haruhi." Taka searched his eyes. "I love you." Haruhi's head snapped up to see her, eyes widened with wonder. He blinked, then his lips were on hers.

When they came up for air, Haruhi could just barely breath out, "I love you too." They smiled softly at each other like only two fools in love could.

"When's your birthday?"

"Funnily enough, July 31. Yours?"

"June 29. Why is it funny that that's your birthday?"

Haruhi smirked. "Because that's the day my sister's mate was born. And I know a set of twins born on yours. If you think that the Hitachiin't are bad, you've seen nothing compared to the Weasley twins." He hesitated. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Taka smiled gently and slid Haruhi's shaggy hair behind his ear. "You're so foolish sometimes. You rememver what you told me when I realized I was your mate?"

"I said I could never let you go. That I need you too much."

"Haruhi, before you came, no one-not even Mitskuni-ever saw past the careful walls I had built to keep my secret. My family felt it a shame or blot on the name of my family that the first born was a girl. When my brother was born, it was as if a switch was flipped. Now that they had an heir, I could be covered up. They raised me as a boy though. I meant it that night, Haruhi, I won't leave unless you tell me to. I love you, but if you have needs and a path that leads away from me, I'll do what's best for you."

By the time she had finished, Haruhi's cheeks were flushed and a tear skimmed down his face. Taka wiped it away and drew him to her chest. He clung to her.

"It's a nice thought, but please, don't leave. Weres literally can't live without their mates. Refusal kills us. Not physically, but we shutdown. A fate worse than death that the one you were destined to love and help each other through everything- finds you inadequate and unworthy of them."

"I'll never leave, Haruhi. My family is an old one. It was told we were blessed with the ability to love only one. My mother found it a curse, but I am blessed by whatever gods are out there to have found you." She wrapped her arms around his small frame and clung to him as he buried himself into her neck.

Neither of them spoke and as they sat together, their bond began to form. Two broken souls well on their way to being one whole.

* * *

"Shit."

"Nii-chan?"

"I'm...ok."

"No you're not. Talk to be." His panting breath was all that was heard.

"It's not the full moon yet."

"I know."

"Get me out of here, Haru," he gritted out.

"Shit."

"Yeah. Call Moony."

* * *

Taka was worried. Neither of the twins had been to school in three days. She picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Ranka-san, are the twins ok?"

"Ah, Taka-chan. I was just about to call you." His usual chipper voice was strained and worried.

"Are they ok," she repeated.

"Right now, no. But they will be. I just got off the phone with Harry-chan. You both need to come over as soon as you can."

* * *

When Taka got to the apartment, Harry opened the door.

"What's going on?" Harry hesitated.

"His inheritance came early," a voice from the hall said. Taka eyed him. "I'm Lupin Remus, but he's in his room. Tell him to put up a silencer. Harry, His inheritance triggered the beginning of hers. She'll be done in roughly thirty-six hours."

Taka walked to Haruhi's room and knocked. Haruhi opened the door and blinked. His muscles tensed and she could tell he was struggling to hold himself back from jumping her.

She walked past him and closed the door. All she said was, "Remus said not to forget the silencer." The boy muttered a few words under his breath and waved his hand. Instead of waiting for him to make the first move, she leaned down and...pretty much shoved her tongue down his throat, while drawing him close. His arms went around her neck and hers around his waist. She sat on the bed and pulled him down to straddle her. Her tongue brushed against his lips, which opened and met with hers; exploring and feeling.

One of her hands reached under his shirt, barely brushing against his skin. He stiffened.

"Do you trust me?" He hesitantly nodded. "Then trust us." He nodded again. She massaged her way up his back. He moaned as she worked the knots out and caressed him. Finally, she worked his shirt over his head. She immediately took one of his scarred nipples into her mouth and he arched his back, moaning and moving into her touch. Taka lifted her head.

"Just because you have scars, doesn't make you any less beautiful," she said, then competed with his tongue, hands still exploring body. She took one of his hands and slipped it under the edge of her shirt. He stilled, unsure.

"It's okay, Haruhi."

"I just...don't want to ruin things by rushing."

Taka met his eyes. "It won't."

"I just don't want to be like _them_."

"Haurhi. You will never be like them. I want you. If you can't smell it by now..." She stopped talking, but clothes were torn with caresses and no more hesitation. Soon the only sound was panting, moans, and the slap of skin on skin. They moved together, loved together, and climaxed together. The bond solidified, they were one soul; two halves of a whole. They were together forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Taka was freaking out. Mitskuni had a cavity and it was all her fault. Haruhi sighed and shook his head. He watched as the cousins struggled, but kept out of the way. When Mitskuni had hit Taka, though, he flipped. He grabbed the boy's ear and pulled him out of the room, growling. He let go but moved to grip his arm.

"Look, I tried to stay out of the way in this fight, but that was too far. Just because Taka won't let you have candy doesn't mean you can blame her for this. You decided to eat sweets. You decided not to brush your teeth, so you got a cavity. She already blames herself for this and takes everything you dish out as punishment for not taking care of you.  
"Now, the only reason you aren't dead right now is because she would never forgive me. Go make it right or I'll beat you black and blue." The boy nodded, chastised. He walked to the doors, but hesitated.

"Thank you, Haruhi," he said seriously. Haruhi gave him a strained smile and followed him through the door. Haru was hugging Taka, who hadn't moved from where she sat on the floor, right where Hani had left her minutes before. The small boy ran up to her, she looked up and caught hi as he launched at her.

"I'm sorry Taka-chan! I don't hate you and it's not your fault I have a cavity. Please don't blame yourself! I'm sorry!" Taka just wrapped her arms around the crying boy and smiled gently.

Haruhi smiled from the other side of the room.

* * *

The Host Club had kidnapped the twins and, though they had warnings from Kyouya, were barley able to pack and pull Harry along. They had been able to call some friends and bring them. With the permission of Kyouya and the Nekazowa heir, who owned the house they were staying at, of course.

Once there, they met the Club on the beach with some of the customers who were invited. The twins ran up to Kyouya.

"Are they here?! Are they here yet?!" The older boy just smirked and pointed toward a small group consisting of two tall red heads, a blonde girl, a sandy haired boy. The demeanor of the twins changed; they perked up, faces alight.

"Neville, Luna!" they yelled and launched themselves at them.

Tony stood next to Taka. "So, the Pack is back together."

The girl just grinned at the man. "Aa."

Harry joined the twins in greeting the new group. Everyone played on the beach and entertained the customers, laughing and splashing around.

However all good things come to an end. While Haruhi and Charlie Weasley (one of the red heads) were talking with a half-dozen girls, they heard something behind them.

"See, I told you there were hot chicks up here."

All of them turned to see who was moving up the hill.

"Pardon me," one of the girls said. "This is a private beach, you can't be here."

"Private," the ringleader said. "Does that mean some alone time with hot babes?"

"It means," Haruhi stepped forward, "That you should leave before you are removed from this property."

"And what's a little girl gunna do about it?" one asked swaggering up to Haruhi.

"This." He took one of the man's hands, pulled him forward...straight into the heel of his hand. Blood squirted from his nose. Haruhi twisted the arm in his grasp to where he could break at the flick of his wrist.

"I think you should leave before you need to leave in an ambulance," his eyes conveying the cold, killer instinct as he said this and he felt his wolf push for control.

The ringleader ignored everything that was happening and took a step forward.

"Plug your ears and close your eyes," he hears Charlie say. When the man took another step, he flexed his wrist. The man in his grip screamed as his forearm was broken.

"Leave. Now," Haruhi said so coldly it could freeze a flame. The man gulped and when Haruhi shoved him at the others, they ran. Except one.

When Haruhi and Charlie asked if the girls were okay, the one remaining came up behind Haruhi and shoved him off the cliff. The boy didn't cry out just fell, trying not to panic. Brown eyes flashed to amber and Haruhi's magic lashed out and killed the remaining would be rapist.

Charlie hesitated, saw the girls were okay, then jumped in after Haruhi and helped him to shore.

* * *

"What were you thinking," exclaimed an upset Tamaki as Charlie carried him out of the Okinawan sea.

Haruhi opened his eyes and lifted his head from his big brother's collar bone.

"I was thinking that if I did nothing , we would have rape and murder reports to give the police." Tamaki flinched back. Taka took her mate from Charlie.

"Are the rest of the girls okay?" Haruhi asked tiredly.

"Aa. They are fine, Haruhi." Haruhi sighed and leaned into his mate's chest.

"Haruhi, I told Andromeda to bring Teddy over tonight. He should be here soon, figured with all his uncles here, he won't feel so awkward."

Haruhi smiled tiredly at Harry. "Good. I miss my Teddy-bear." Tamaki looked at Haruhi weirdly.

"I can't wait to meet him," Taka told him. "You wanna go up to the house, or stay down here a bit longer?"

"I can stay a bit longer. I might fall asleep though."

"Then I'll just have to hold you," Taka whispered into his ear. Haruhi blushed but kissed her neck.

Taka had indeed carried a sleeping Haruhi back to the house an hour later.

* * *

That night Harry and the Haru's made dinner. Everyone loved what they made. Suddenly, the fireplace glowed green and a boy, looking around three years old ran out of the flames.

"Daddy?" Tamaki's head shot up.

"Finally!" Tamaki shouted. "Someone has acknowledged that I am the king of the Club! Where is my child!?"

"Actually, Teddy was talking to me," Harry said, standing.

Teddy's little face lit up, "HARRY!"

"Hey Teddy. How are you doing, buddy? Were you good for Grandma?"

"Daddy, Grandma said I could go through on my own. And she said momma would be here with Haruhi!"

"Did you miss them?" he asked as he swung Teddy on his hip.

The twins stood up and walked toward the two by the fireplace.

"MOMMA!" Teddy exclaimed.

"There's my baby boy!"

"UNCA HEE!"

"Teddy-bear!"

Tamaki stood, shocked. This was _not_ the way things were supposed to go. Haru and Haruhi were supposed to be _his_!

"You have a _kid_!" he shrieked. Teddy's features morphed into the perfect mix between the twins and Harry. "And he's some kind of _freak_."

Harry and Haruhi froze. Harry turned slowly to face Tamaki. "Haru take Teddy to our room, and silence the it."

Haru took the boy, while Haruhi smiled darkly. "Oooo...finally about to be put in his place. Harry," he whined," you _have_ to let me help!" Harry gave his brother a mischievous grin and winked a him. "Of course, brother-mine." Haruhi's smirk grew into an evil, bloodthirsty smile with his canines bared. Taka smirked slightly.

"Haruhi," Taka walked over to him, voice low. "Are you sure?" Though she was worried about his reaction, he could feel a vindictive smugness at Tamaki's plight emanate through her side of the bond.

"Oh yeah. This bastard has been having disturbing thoughts."

"Tamaki, you really have gone too far this time," Kyouya told him. He had once thought himself in love with Tamaki, but since Taka and Haruhi had bonded, the saw that it was his subtle veela charm that had targeted him. He must have gotten it from his mother.

"I just hope for your sake, you weren't thinking of keeping my cousins for yourself and getting Harry and Mori out of the way," Kyouya continued.

Silence ensued until Harry jerked Back violently. "You sick bastard! Taka, get Nekazowa-san and tell him to get the aurors." Taka did as she was asked. Both she and Haru knew that they would be told what was going on.

"You were going to stage 'accidents' for me and Taka-shi," Harry continued. "Then you were going to use your allure, the one you got on your birthday to lure them to you."

"What," Kyouya, Hani, the Weasley brothers and the Twins growled. Taka had since returned and stood behind her mate, ready for a fight.

Nekazowa entered more fully into the room with the Aurors following behind.

"Please remove him from my property, question him under vertasium, and charge him with everything you've got," Nekazowa stated calmly. The Aurors nodded, but didn't move yet. Harry slid behind Tamaki, forcing his arms through to hold them behind the French boy's back. Haruhi stepped forward, crushing Tamaki's toes causing him to gasp and lean forward. Taking advantage of this, the werewolf jabbed him in the gut, turned and shoved his elbow into the man's nose, breaking it with a satisfying crunch. Haruhi stepped back and Harry dropped him and Harry dropped him, kicking him with his steel toed boots...right in the groin.

"You will never touch them. Now you can never get it up."

The aurors stepped up and took him away, roughly shoving him in the floo. The Pack bid the others goodnight and went to find Haru and Teddy and fill in their pack mate on all that had occurred. Haruhi and Harry were restless, however, so they convinced Taka to find Hani so they could do a pack-pile sleepover on the enlarged bed.

No one wanted to be alone that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Although Tamaki, the king of the Host Club, was gone the Host Club continued on merrily. Customers still streamed in and all wanted to know what happened to Tamaki.

"He was found with illegal drugs and was selling them to children," was the response they got. The rest of the pack had returned to England and the Hatachiin twins had learned a bit from Bill and Charlie. Teddy was now settled in at Ranka's apartment and came to the Host Club, brought by Thor and Tony so he could be with his parents and Haruhi, Taka, and his new friend; Hani.

Hani, though many years his senior, usually acted around the same age if not a year or two older than the boy so they became good friends-much to Harry and the twins amusement. Full moons were hard on Haruhi and Taka when they had to be apart for so long, until Taka could adjust to the mate magic they got by with the pack pile afterward. The morning after a full moon was always started around noon, them waking to find themselves in each others arms. This was the way they wanted to stay forever.

Following this was pancakes with bluberries or chocolate chips and the rest of the day was spent lazing about and cuddling, watching T.V., reading, sleeping, and anything they wanted to do. However, as all days do, it would come to an end and Kyouya, Taka, and Hani would have to go back home.

* * *

Fast approaching was the technical 'open house' for Ouran. Being the snobby, higher standing they called it the Spring Festival.

"Why the Spring Festival though? It's just turned December. Is this one of those weird places that has spring or summer for Christmas and Fall for Easter," asked Harry.

"Yes," Kyouya said matter-of-factly as he adjusted his glasses. "Spring is in late October through February. This isn't England you know. We don't have two seasons like you do."

"Just what are you inferring about Mother England?" Harry asked up in arms.

"Spring and Winter."

Harry's gaze narrowed. "I. Hate. You," he said deliberately.

"You have to admit," Haruhi said. "At Hogwarts there was more snow there than sun and grass. Why do you think Herbology was _always_ in greenhouses?"

"...Er."

"The Whomping Willow and magical plants of the Forbidden Forest was the only things that grew naturally."

"Okay, but not all of England is like that!"

"Anyway," Kyouya interrupted before they could continue. "All parents, or the influential members of society come to see what children have learned; if they might be ready to take on the business, even a little. As the youngest with three older brothers, I am not expecting much. On the other hand, Hani-sempai needs to convey he is ready to take on the Haninozuka heritage."

Haruhi took Taka's hand and gently squeezed it. "If you're not ready for the meet the parents phase, we don't have to do the meet and greet yet," he whispered to her, eyes conveying the honesty and worry for her.

Taka squeezed his hand back. "Aa, I will introduce you," she replied gently. "And we will introduce part of your pack to them, most will be there anyway."

Haruhi smiled up at his mate. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

* * *

The day arrived bright, sunny, and downright picturesque of all things fairy tale. Harry wasn't feeling the happy vibe. He hated the sun. _Can't it stuff it's damn smiling down on everyone and everything and explode or something?_ Most would wonder what had gotten the Boy-Who-Lived in such a depressing mood and his own personal black rain cloud hovering over his head. Not that he particularly needed a reason.

But today, he had to go to the school function as a Host, student, and family of the staff. This wasn't what had him so off. No, it would have been fine. If he hadn't gotten a warning letter from the Weasley twins that he part of the Weasley clan he didn't want to see had, somehow, gotten invited.

Although the twins would come too, he didn't want to see Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, or Hermione. And for good reason. He'd just have to stick close to his mate and make sure their son was with someone trusted at all times. Preferably someone in the Pack. Preferably not red headed twins...either of them, muggle or otherwise. Haruhi and Taka were a good choice.

Now to meet up with Bruce, Remus, the Host Club 'Supervisors,' and the rest of the pack so they could enjoy the festival together. He finally had a family, and loved them to pieces. For all their faults, he wouldn't change them for anything.

* * *

Taka was nervous. What if her parents didn't approve of Haruhi? Sure she told them about their relationship and everything she loved about him, but when they found he was a wizard _and_ a werewolf? What if they tried to separate them? What if-

A hand gently caressed her back and arms slowly wrapped around her waist. Haruhi buried his face in the fabric of her back.

"It'll be fine, love," he assured her. "Everything will work out."

"And if it doesn't? What then?" she asked him in a whisper. "I can't loose you, Haruhi."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Taka remained quiet wanting, yearning, to believe him, but she couldn't waylay her fears.

"Hey," Haruhi said as he walked around her. He took her face in his hands and gently caressed her cheek. "If it doesn't work the way we want it to, the only thing we can do is hold tight to those we love and trust. All we can do is tread water, keep our heads above the waves. But I have a feeling everything will be fine."

She gave him a small smile and gifted him with a kiss.

"Does he have to wear a suit," Haru's voice cut through the room, breaking through the mood. Everyone looked to Kyouya.

"Unless you wear a formal dress and proper dress shoes, you don't have to wear the suit." The twins exchanged glances and beamed at each other, then glanced at Kyouya and tackled him.

"Thank you, O wonder of the gods!" they exclaimed.

"Not too much make-up either. Keep it simple." The twins nodded eagerly in response.

"Haru can wear the suit," he finished as if it was a condition of Haruhi wearing a dress. It was met with mock serious nods of acceptance.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"We may have a problem."


End file.
